With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are advancing to multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device provides various multimedia services such as broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and music play service. Such services can be provided using an application installed in the electronic device, and the application can be executed by selecting an icon displayed in a user interface. Electronic device users can personally configure the user interface by placing the icon for his/her intention or deleting the application used infrequently.